Herobust
Herobust/heRobust, otherwise known as Hayden Kramer, is an electronic producer from Atlanta, Georgia. Kramer's hip-hop inspired bass music quickly garnered the attention of online media giants such as Rolling Stone, Vice, The Huffington Post, and MTV. Since starting his career in 2011, Herobust has been a growing sensation over the bass music community. His latest release “Vertebreaker” caught the community by surprise with it’s innovative and fresh take on modern electronic music. Herobust recently wrapped the “Vertebreaker World Tour” where the response was incredible for the new tunes and many new fans have been made in countries like China, India, Australia and Canada. Herobust seems not to be constrained by genre, and has proven that he is pushing forward into uncharted musical territory with the support of Diplo, Skrillex, Datsik, Flosstradamus, and Marshmello. He has also been commissioned by the likes of Third Eye Blind, D.R.A.M, and Knife Party for official remixes. Tracklist Albums "Albumin" (2011) * Grief Case * Snail Gate * Triceratopless * Lumber Party * Hold On * Peanut Blubber * Dunce * Chewy Bakka * Shark Howard * Shawty Swing My Way (Busted) * Half Fool "Morning After (STRTLP004)" (2012) * Crystalinstrumental * Swagriculture * Abdominull * Cup Song * Free Whole Less * Chaka Con Artist * Rhode Kill * Superfume "Late Night (STRTLP004)" (2012) * Facebook Lift * Finders Bleepers * Coma Toast * Atlantarctica * Souled Out * Frontman Bandwidth * Dopplegang Bang * In Da Lab "I'm Aloud" (2016) * Skurt Reynolds * Dirty Work * Barricadence * Smother Shit * Bottle Swervice * Booty Be Like * Pipette Up * Weigh Home '"Vertebreaker" (2017)' * Vertebreaker * Dirt Heater Tea * Heavy Meddle * Move Mint * Status Busted * Just Dawn Hue Remix Albums "Pump This (Remixes)" (w/ Snails) (2015) * Pump This - VIP Remix * Pump This - Getter Remix * Pump This - Apashe Remix * Pump This - Ghastly Remix * Pump This - Drezo Remix "I'm Aloud (Remixes)" (2016) * Skurt Reynolds - VIP * Dirty Work - Barely Alive Remix * Skurt Reynolds - Spag Heddy Remix * Bottle Service - Wuki Remix * Weigh Home - Dabow Remix '"Vertebreaker (Remixes)" (2017)' * Move Mint (VIP) * Vertebreaker (JSTJR Remix) * Dirt Heater Tea (YULTRON Remix) * Heavy Meddle (Protohype Remix) * Status Busted (Hydraulix & Oski Remix) * Move Mint (4B Remix) * Just Dawn Hue (Willy Joy Remix) Singles "Screw Loose" (2012) * Bubba Sparkles * Screw Loose * WalMartian * Bandana Pancakes * Doomfounded "Turn Ape" (2013) * Turn Ape "Cosmos Def" (2013) * Cosmos Def "Busted House" (2013) * Arnold Facepalmer * Assault N Peppa * Flossed N Found * Girls Gone Wildebeest "Throw That" (w/ Two Fresh) (2013) * Throw That * Touch * Cirque Du Solo * Throw That (SPL Remix) * Throw That (Swizzymack Remix) "SHEKNOWSHEBAD" (2013) * SHEKNOWSHEBAD "Rain On Em" (2014) * Rain On Em (feat. Lis) "Party McFly" (2014) * Party McFly "Pump This" (w/ Snails) (2015) * Pump This (w/ Snails) "No Time" (w/ LAXX) (2016) * No Time (w/ LAXX) "Giant Squiddim" (w/ Monxx) (2017) * Giant Squiddim (w/ Monxx) "First Person Shooter" (2017) * First Person Shooter "Blockbuster" (2017) * Blockbuster Other Appearances * Kill The Noise - Lose Ya Love (Busted By Herobust) * Barely Alive - Poison Dart (Busted By Herobust) * Knife Party - Destroy Them With Lazers (Busted By Herobust) * D.R.A.M feat. Lil Yachty - Broccoli (Busted By Herobust) * Wuki - Make It Clap (feat. Dances With White Girls) - (Herobust Remix) * DJ Snake & Yellow Claw - Ocho Cinco (Busted By Herobust) * Future - Same Damn Time (Busted By Herobust) * Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money (Busted By Herobust) * NGHTMRE - Street (Busted By Herobust) * Lil Wayne - A Milli (Busted By Herobust) * Butch Clancy - Ratchet Anthem (Busted By Herobust) * Candyland - Bring The Rain (Busted By Herobust) * Waka Flocka Flame - Grove St Party (Busted By Herobust) * Waka Flocka Flame - Round Of Applause (Busted By Herobust) * Robotic Pirate Monkey - Front Range Feeling (Busted By Herobust) * Three 6 Mafia - Who Run It (Busted By Herobust) * 504 Boyz - I Can Tell (Busted By Herobust) * Ray Parker Jr. - Ghostbusters (Busted By Herobust) * FLT RSK - With Eyes So True (Busted By Herobust) * Borgore & Carnage - Incredible (Busted By Herobust) * Dub Conscious - Rhodes (Busted By Herobust) * DZA - Softgram (Busted By Herobust) * Ill-Esha - Only Fair (Busted By Herobust) * Mindelixir - Future (Busted By Herobust) * Pixelord - Fish Touch (Busted By Herobust) * Post Malone - White Iverson (Busted By Herobust) * Dillon - Space Pimp (Busted By Herobust) * Yolanda Be Cool & D Cup - We No Speak Americano (Busted By Herobust) * Herobust - Smother Shit (Busted By Enrique) * Phiso - One More Time (Herobust Edit) * Herobust - Bottle Swervice X Bodak Yellow (edit) = Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists Category:Drum and Bass Artists